The Wolves of Hogwarts
by rachaelphilip
Summary: During his transformation, Remus mates with another werewolf called Jodi, and she falls pregnant... The result is Lex, a beautiful and intelligent wolf, who lives with the resident wolf pack in The Forbidden Forest. How does Lex react when he learns his young human brother, Teddy, has come to Hogwarts? R&R please, and do enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

In werewolf form, Remus Lupin ran through the forest.

He was a little sore after his fight with Serius, and his adrenalin was pumping round his body after his encounter with Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

He growled softly, enraged suddenly.

He began sniffing at a rock and was all at once fascinated by an entising scent...it smelled like another werewolf, ready to mate!

He let out a howl, excited.

After a moment, a female howled back, and he rushed to her...

When they met, Lupin faintly recognised her scent, but it didn't matter - his hormones were surging through his body, and desire overcame him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Remus awoke in the forest, and at first was confused as to why he was not in the shrieking shack, and why his head hurt.

Then, he looked next to him and found a woman lying naked next to him, and gasped with shock.

She awoke, and looked at him, also gasping with shock. She rushed to cover herself with some leaves, and watched him suspiciously as he did the same.

"What happened?" she asked shakily.

"I...er...I can't remember - are...are you a werewolf?" Remus asked carefully.

Her eyes darted quickly and she glared at him. In that moment, Remus knew it was true.

"It's ok - I'm a werewolf too...we must have crossed paths last night." he offered.

She suddenly looked horrified.

"No - NO, we couldn't have!" she squeeled, almost crying.

"What? What's the matter? I don't think we fought, your not injured..."

"No...I mean...oh God, I'm in the middle of my menstrual cycle...if we met last night, you would have smelled me in heat and - and..."

Remus understood, and he turned whiter than Sir Nicholis.

"Come...we'll go to the castle and seek Albus...he'll give us some clothes, and perhaps some advice!" he said, taking charge.

She nodded, still in shock.

They made there way into the castle secretely, Remus, of course, knowing all the secret passages.

They managed to get to Albus's office and were releaved to find him sitting.

He created clothes out of thin air immedietly, and made them sit down.

"Jodi Hampshire, is that you? he asked pleasently, taking her hand.

"Yes - you remember me?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course I do - you got 11 Owls!" Albus grinned back.

"Yes" she nodded, laughing.

Remus cleared his throat and everyone returned to reality, Jodi turning white again.

"Albus...something happened last night." Remus began, looking down.

"Yes, I know. You attacked Harry, Ron, Hermione and Severus."

"WHAT? I...I didn't bite them...?" Remus asked weakly, on his feet.

"No! No, sit down." Dumbledore soothed.

Lupin sat down shakily.

"Albus...Jodi and I fear that we may have - er, well...mated last night." he whispered.

Albus looked shocked, but kept calm.

"Ok. Allow me to get Madam Promphy. She will be able to determine immediately if you have concieved last night."

Jodi held his hand.

"What will happen...if I am, Albus?"

The headmaster looked at her gently.

"This has only ever happened twice in history. What was produced was a litter of normal, but beautiful wolf cubs. They have near-human intelligence, and actually live here in the forest. If you have concieved, I'm afraid you will have to leave them here with the pack."

"Will the pack accept them?" Remus asked, still stunned.

"I would think so - come, we will go and see Madam Promphy and then seek out the pack and ask them." Albus answered softly.

The werewolves nodded and went to the hospital wing.

As it turned out, Jodi had indeed concieved.


	3. Chapter 3

"From what I've heard of this happening, the offspring doesn not change during the full moon in the pregnancy. After 3 months, wolf cubs will be born, and you will have to leave them in the forest with the resident wolves." Madam Pomphry said, offering some Pumpkin Juice.

"I'm so sorry." Remus said, suddenly crying.

Jodi cried also.

"No, it's my fault. I heard you were a teacher here and should have made sure I was well away from Hogwarts on the full moon, it's my fault!"

"Lets not pass the blame - its no-one's fault. Jodi, would you mind staying here during the pregnancy?" Albus asked softly.

She nodded absently.

At least she would have shelter, food and company. Something that was rare since she had become and werewolf.

Remus sighed.

"Come, we should seek out the wolves."

In agreement, everyone left to go to the forest.

After searching for about 2 hours, they at last found the pack.

They approached with great respect - the pack may have had human intelligence, but they were still wolves and carried out normal wolf principles, such as attacking intruders.

"Who is it? I am Elanour, the Alpha female." a wolf asked, stepping forwad.

She was amazing to look at.

She had white fur, more pure than you can imagine, and fierce orange eyes.

"Forgive us for intruding Elanour, but we must ask a huge favour...it may even be benificial for you all." Remus said carefully.

"What is this favour?" a male wolf asked.

He was blacker than coal with piercing blue eyes, but you could see he was good.

"I am Jesse, the Alpha male."

Jodi cleared her throat.

"We are somewhat like you, Jesse and Elanour. We're werewolves, like your birth parents were."

Elanour watched her and have her a sniff, before nodding that she believed her. After all, Jodi still smelled strongly of wolf, as her transofrmation had only been the previous night.

"And what is it you want from us?" Jesse asked, sitting down to show peace.

Remus looked down, rather embarrest with the whole situation.

"Well, Jodi and I mated last night, and she concieved...the offspring will be your kind - intelligent, beautiful wolves."

Jesse and Elanour looked at each other and nodded.

Elanour stepped forward.

"I am currently pregnant also. I will be able to suckle and raise your young with my own and let them stay in the pack. I understand you will not be able to care for them, no matter how much you may love them."

Jodi and Remus silently agreed and nodded, unable to speak again.

It was very sad, but at least they knew their children would be safe, happy and with their own kind.

_Remus resigned as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, unable to forgive himself for attacking students, and also because Snape had let slip he was a werewolf._

_He agreed never to see Jodi again to prevent any more pregnancies, but was always welcome back to see his wolf-children._

_Jodi stayed at Hogwarts during the summer holidays and took the wolfsbane potion when term started again._

_She gave birth to two wolf cubs, a male and female. The female did not survive the first hour._

_The male, named Lex, was taken into the forest and given to the wolf pack, where he settled with his three adoptive sisters._


	4. Chapter 4

**15 years later.**

Lex ran though the forest in his element. He was 15 years old, and just starting to mature.

He had been told when he was 12 that he was adopted and told about the circumstances of his birth, and his sister who did not survive.

His pack had fought in the battle of hogwarts, and so knew that his biological father had been killed, but knew nothing of what happened to Jodi, his biological mother.

Lex had been saddened deeply, but was happy in his pack.

He was a magnificant beast. He was dark brown, with green eyes and a white muzzle with a stripe that went to his brow.

He was best friends with Lola, one of his adoptive sisters, and at that moment they were trying to hunt a hippogriff.

Lola was an amazing hunter for her age, and was third in command of the whole pack, which had ten members in it.

There was;

Jesse and Elanour, the Alphas,

Lola, the Beta,

Kim, Lex, Lucy, Hannah, Joe and Sam, the Gammas,

and John, the Omega.

Kim, Lucy and Hannah were the offspring of Jesse and Elanour, and Lex was the adotive son of Jesse and Elanour.

Joe and John were the brothers of Jesse, and John was the brother of Elanour.

Jesse and his siblings had been born 50 years previously by two werewolves, and Jesse and John had been born 35 years previously by two werewolves.

"Ok, remember that to catch a hippogriff, you have to render it flightless, so attack the wings." Lola whispered to her brother.

Lex nodded, slowly staking a youngster who had gotten lost from its herd.

"Try to be quiet as possible, we don't want to take on an adult - they're fierce!" Lola continued, etching forward.

"I know!" Lex nodded, also creeping ever closer.

After a few minutes of stalking, Lola leapt from the bushes and grabbed a wing in her mouth, instantly shredding it so the youngster couldn't fly away.

It cried out with pain and fright, so Lex quickly went for its throat and silenced it in seconds.

Lola and Lex sat back to rest for a moment, proud of their kill, but were interupted at once by the herd of hipogriffs.

"HIDE!" Lex shouted, quickly running away from the terrifying show of wings, hooves and calls.

"Stay near the kill but keep hidden, I'll get the pack - it's too dangerous to howl or the hippogriffs will hear us!" Lola whispered.

Lex nodded and she made a quick escape.

About ten minutes later, the whole pack barged into the scene, howling and barking fiercly, to scare the hippogriff herd away.

They did do succefully, and only the mother remained.

The pack allowed her to grieve for several hours, until at last she quietly left to find the herd.

At last, it was lunch time.


End file.
